


In and Out

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Kinktober 2019 [16]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: On a starship, you have to draw the line between on duty and off duty. Sometimes you just need some help to realize that.





	In and Out

They wore uniforms every day. He knew this. He knew he shouldn’t find it as attractive as he did. But, as he looked over at Jean-Luc on the Bridge, he couldn’t help but notice how well he filled out the uniform.

Deanna gave him a knowing look and he had to fight the urge to stick his tongue out at her.

“Number One!” Jean-Luc’s voice pulled him from his staring contest with Deanna. “Can I see you in my ready room?”

Will stood from his chair, adjusting his shirt as he made his way to the ready room. “Mr. Data, you have the Bridge.”

“Aye, sir.”

“You wanted to speak with me, sir?”

“You have been distracted lately, Will. That won’t do on the Bridge, you know this.”

“Yes sir,” Will nodded once.

* * *

Everything came to a head three days later, on a malfunctioning holodeck.

It was a nice enough setting, a small pond just off-campus of Starfleet Academy that may have been known as a spot to go to for privacy as a couple. But the door wouldn’t appear, and Jean-Luc had fallen into the pond. With night fast approaching and the temperature dropping with no source of shelter anywhere nearby, there was no choice but to huddle close for warmth.

“Jean-Luc,” Will said as the sun finished setting. “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes, Will?” Jean-Luc tilted his head to look at him.

“I…” Will had to pause, gather a bit more courage. “What would you say, if you found out a member of the senior staff was...interested in you?”

“Well,” Jean-Luc considered the question. “In uniform, I would have to say, I’m flattered, but it would be inappropriate.”

“And out of uniform?”

“Out of uniform, I suppose it would depend on the person.”

“And if I said that person was me?”

Jean-Luc looked surprised for a moment, long enough that Will started to worry before he smiled, brighter than Will had ever seen on him. “Honestly, Will?”

“I wouldn’t lie about something like this, Jean-Luc.”

“But what about Deanna?”

“I love her, I truly do. But our chance for romance has long since passed. We’ve both moved on.”

Jean-Luc smiled. “Perhaps we should discuss this more later, when we are both off-shift.”

“I’d like that,” Will agreed. “Very much.”

Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Will’s cheek, both smiling widely.

“Simulation complete,” the computer announced, the simulation fading away to reveal the holodeck.

“Computer,” Will said as he stood and helped Jean-Luc up as well. “Who designed this simulation?”

“Simulation designed by Counselor Deanna Troi.”

“Well, it looks like I’ll have to have a talk with the counselor then.”

“When you’ve finished, maybe you could stop by my quarters, if you have the chance.”

“I’d like that,” Will smiled back. “I’ll see you soon.”

“I’ll be waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned I was bad at smut, right?


End file.
